


Самый долгий бейсбольный матч

by MsAda



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они начали с поцелуев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый долгий бейсбольный матч

Они начали с поцелуев.  
Потому что спустя полгода вместе – полгода врачей, допросов, слов, ссор и боев бок о бок; спустя месяц жизни отдельно – но поблизости; спустя неделю: «я начну все заново, один» – все кончилось на: «не могу без тебя, знаешь». Все закончилось на: «я хочу другого». Кончилось на: «я не хотел говорить, и не должен, но», и на: «мне надо все обдумать», и еще: «я должен был понять уже давно. Ты должен был сказать уже давно». И еще на: «не знал. Мне жаль, что я не знал».

  
И вот когда все кончилось, началась новая жизнь, непривычная и потому слегка нелепая. В которой Баки криво улыбается, отводя взгляд – и Стив знает, что он не злится, он просто смущен. Новая жизнь, в которой Стив имеет право просто сесть с ним рядом и коротко поцеловать его в висок. А потом еще раз поцеловать – так, как мечтал об этом уже давно. Действительно давно.  
Новая жизнь, в которой они больше не просто друзья.  
  
Они начали с поцелуев. Потому что Баки, если и знал раньше о чем-либо подобном – у него есть такие подозрения, и Стиву жжет в груди от ревности – то ничего не помнит. А Стив не пробовал. Ни с кем и никогда.  
Они взрослые люди. Они совершенно точно знают, чего хотят. «Залезть тебе под кожу» – «Поверить, наконец, что ты со мной». Интернет в помощь, Баки знает способы забраться ему внутрь, Стив неплохо понял, как часто нужно обновлять засосы на слишком быстро восстанавливающейся коже. Может быть, бывает и неловко – все в первый раз, и все... все еще сложно. Так что, если пользоваться терминологией подростков, ориентироваться по «бейсбольным базам» – то они даже не зашли дальше второй.  
Они целуются. И это очень много, почти что слишком. Губы, лицо, волосы, в которые можно запустить руки, и прижаться можно – даже уже этого достаточно, чтобы суперсолдату стало тяжело дышать. И еще можно шутливо прикусить за мочку уха между разговором – и ощутить взволнованную дрожь. Вторая база – это слишком много.  
Они знают друг друга слишком долго. Баки мало помнит, но и того, что вспомнил, все равно довольно, чтобы он был для Стива самым близким человеком, и самым знакомым, знающим его как облупленного, до самых печенок. Еще совсем немного дальше – это почти страшно. Это на самом деле страшно.  
Это ничего.  
Они учатся. Интернет давным-давно заброшен. Баки ведет рукой вверх по его бедру, для Стива это много, для Баки – тоже, ведь рука – левая, бионическая, чувствующая совершенно по-другому. Стив гладит меченное звездочкой плечо.  
  
Не то, чтобы им некуда спешить. Еще полгода – большая цифра для двоих, которые в самом верху черного списка ГИДРы – и которые отнюдь не прячутся. И каждый день может быть тем, в который снова «все закончится». На этот раз – на самом деле все.  
И хотя поцелуев им пока довольно – но они торопятся.  
Баки встает с дивана, тянет за собой. Он говорит:  
– Пошли.  
Им все еще неловко. Баки неловко своих шрамов, Стиву – что их нет, ни одного. Баки боится подчиняться, он слишком долго подчинялся. Но – и слишком хочет. Стив Роджерс всю сознательную жизнь скрывал, что любит власть – но как теперь скрывать?  
Тяжко такое делать – с близкими людьми. Пока не вспомнишь, что близкий знает это о тебе и так.  
– Может быть, стоило попробовать на фронте?  
– У тебя Пегги была.  
– Да... Это... другое.  
– Может, и стоило. Но, кажется, и так было неплохо.  
Баки кладет голову Стиву на плечо. Он врос ему под кожу. Стив гладит его волосы. Другой рукой тихонько проводит ему между ягодиц – Баки теперь его, некуда дальше. Баки пообещал пометить плечо новой, белой звездочкой. Стив не просил, но тот как-то узнал.  
Они начали с поцелуев. Стив и не мечтал ни о чем большем, а Баки еще только вспоминает, как это – мечтать.  
И если поцелуи были для них чем-то более серьезным, чем секс для многих, то теперь – Стив толком и не может понять, куда они придут, зайдя так далеко.  
Бак прижимается к нему с кривой улыбкой. Вероятно, думает о том же.  
– А почему теперь того, что было, не хватает?..  
Он не заканчивает свой вопрос, но Баки все равно тихо смеется:  
– Может, просто пришло время для новой базы? Как считаешь, Роджерс?  
Стив думает – это какая-нибудь сотая тогда. Сотая степень близости, а вовсе не четвертая.  
Он поворачивает голову и прикасается губами к брови и к виску Баки.  
Может быть, все так. Что все шло к этому – просто неторопливо, долго.  
Семьдесят лет.  
Может быть, раньше они просто не были готовы.  
Баки сам тянется к нему поцеловать.


End file.
